Conventionally, there is an input device that is pressed, or brought into contact with or close to a touch panel, for performing an input operation. The input device includes: one or more stimulating electrodes and reference electrodes that can keep a state of contacting with a skin of a living body; and a voltage applying unit that applies, between the stimulating electrodes and the reference electrodes, a voltage for stimulating a tactile sense of the skin contacting with the stimulating electrodes in response to the input operation to the touch panel by the input device (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
However, the conventional input device is based on a premise that the touch panel is operated by one finger. Thus, in a case where the touch panel is operated by a plurality of fingers, the conventional input device cannot provide tactile senses corresponding to positions of the respective fingers. That is, the conventional input device cannot provide favorable tactile sensations to the plurality of fingers.